Evil In Your Heart
by baka.mania
Summary: Keegoisan membuat hati Putri dimakan setan.Bahkan dia membunuh hati seseorang yang senantiasa mengabdikan seluruh jiwa dan raga kepadanya. Membiarkan diri seseorang menderita dalam kesakitan yang tak nampak.pengorbanan nyawa demi adik tesyg.chap2Up!
1. Chapter 1

Hmm…ada yang tau vocaloid? Pernah denger lagunya Kagamine Rin yang the daughter of evil? Pernah? Dijamin ngerti kalo tau arti dari liriknya. Ini kan cerita dari tu PV (dengan penambahan cerita dari saya sendiri).

Belum pernah? Gk apa-apa. Pasti ngerti.

Mungkin di setiap chap genrenya beda-beda. Bisa jadi ratenya beda. Emm…entahlah.

.

xxx **Evil In Your Heart **xxx

xxx **Chapter 1 : The Daughter of Evil **xxx

xxx **Disclaimer : Original Story of PV-VOCALOID©-by (gk tau xp ) **xxx

xxx **Naruto© Masashi Kishimoto **xxx

xxx **The Fanfiction by Rouri a.k.a Ma'I **xxx

.

Ini adalah kisah pada jaman dahulu kala, jauh dari tahun sekarang, di sebuah kerajaan kekejaman khianat, dan puncak pemerintahan berada di tangan seorang Putri berumur 14 tahun. Dimana seluruh perabot yang dia miliki mewah dan mahal. Istana yang permai serta megah. Tentu di dalam istana semegah itu terdapat seorang pelayan yang senantiasa mematuhi apapun yang dikehendaki Putri. Seorang pelayan yang murah senyum seperti Butler terkenal se-Anime Tahun 2009―Sebastian Michaelis. Pelayan yang betul-betul mirip Nona. Hanya saja rambutnya dikuncir. Apa lagi yang dimiliki seorang putri selain kuda cantik? Kuda cantik, gagah yang rambutnya tebal―serta merta wangi karena diberi shampoo mahal yang nyaris setara dengan harga shampoo Putri― yang Putri beri nama Josephenie. Entah lah kenapa dia memberikan nama seaneh itu. Yang jelas kuda tersebut sangat merepotkan Pelayan Istana. Belum lagi tingkah Josephenie yang berwajah dua. Di hadapan Putri saja berwajah manis, tapi di belakangnya bersikap angkuh menjengkelkan tak jauh beda dengan majikannya. Padahal dia hanya seekor kuda yang tak seberapa berharaga bila pemiliknya bukan lah seorang Putri.

Seluruh yang ada di negeri itu adalah milik Putri. Seluruh uang yang rakyat miliki, pada akhirnya akan berpindah ke tangan Putri―itu lah alasan kenapa Putri sangat kaya raya. Pemerasan bukan hal yang aneh. Itu mutlak. Malahan akan terasa aneh bila satu hari tanpa ada pemaksaan pembayaran pajak kurang jelas.

Maka, salah satu kata yang paling Putri senangi di hadapan rakyatnya adalah "Sekarang, berlutut!" dan semua orang berlutut kepadanya, hanya untuknya―Putri Si Kejam. Apa daya, rakyat ditipu oleh kebusukan Putri. Pemerintahan yang dia lakukan hanya lah sandiwara kebohongan. Dengan sedikit trik, rakyat diimingi kehidupani manis dan separuh kecil yang dikabulkan.

Inti dari kepemerintahan hanyalah rakyat yang tunduk kepada Putri. Kalimat itu jelas terbaca di mata onyx tajam dan hitam kelam sang Putri. Putri mempunyai hak apa pun atas negeri ini. Bahkan tidak terkecuali hak menindas negara lain.

Setiap pagi, Putri memandangi kebun bunga yang dirawat oleh Pelayan kesanyangannya. Bunga-bunga cantik dengan warna-warna hidup. Tapi Putri yang satu ini bukan tipe Putri penyayang bunga atau hal-hal lucu lainnya. Dia lebih dominan untuk menguasai. Sekumpulan bunga cantik sama sekali tidak berguna. Nanti ujung-ujungnya juga layu lalu membusuk bersama rumput-rumput liar. Bunga sama sekali tak pantas untuk di puja-puja. Kalau pun ada yang pantas untuk dipuja, siapa lagi kalau bukan diriony asendiri, Putri Anggun Yang Maha Sempurna.

Jika ada Putri, maka ada pangeran, bukan? Putri berjodoh dengan pangeran. Yah…biasanya begitu. Cerita ini pun sama. Cinta Putri Si Kejam jatuh pada seorang pangeran berambut kuning matahari. Tidak usah disembunyi-sembunyikan lah namanya. Sudah jelas, Naruto, pasangan dari segala Putri Sasuke Si Kejam. Hahh…bagaimana sang Putri Sasuke tidak jatuh hati bila Pangeran Naruto terlalu cerah dan menghangatkan jiwa? Putri Sasuke tidak akan melupakan Pangeran yang dia temui di pesta dansa minggu lalu itu.

Namun, tak lama dari seminggu itu, sang Putri mendapatkan kabar bahwa Sang Pangeran telah mempunyai seorang kekasih jauh-jauh hari sebelum Pangeran bertemu dengan dirinya. Gadis yang beruntung menjadi kekasih Pangeran adalah tak lain tak bukan, gadis dari negara tetangga Pangeran. Padahal Negara Putri juga bertetanggaan dengan negara Pangeran. Kenapa Pangeran bisa jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama kepadanya sedangkan kepada Putri tidak? Putri benar-benar marah dan kesal. Ah lebih tepatnya cemburu yang berlebihan kali ya? Apa yang istimewa dari gadis itu? Gadis itu bukan putri! Dia hanya rakyat jelata dari negara Hyuuga. Negara yang tidak punya apa-apa bila dibandingkan dengan negara yang dipimpin Putri. Gadis itu pun sama tak puny apa-apanya disbanding Putri. Yang Putri ketahui secara jelas, gadis itu mempunyai ciri yang sangat khas; warna mata lavender keturunan Hyuuga. Karena seluruh rakyat Negera Hyuuga pastilah bermata lavender.

Suatu hari Putri Sasuke memanggil seorang menteri. Menteri apakah dia? Menteri negara? Menteri besar? Ya, tentu saja. menteri keuangan? Menteri hukum? Menteri pendidikan? (kau…bercanda?) menteri apakah dia, tidak ada yang tahu. Atau…bisa saja dia bukan menteri. Soalnya belum ada di negeri ini apa lagi orang-orang Istana yang pernah melihat dandanan orang macam itu―yang wajahnya tak kelihatan ditutupi jubah. Dengan suara kecil, Putri membisikan perintah. Suara yang benar-benar kecil sehingga para pelayan dapur yang menguping tidak dapat mendengarnya.

"Hancurkan negara Hyuuga dan seluruh gadis bermata lavender." Bisik Sang Putri ditelinga orang asing ini. Yang dibisiki mengangguk paham dan lekas pergi meninggalkan Putri yang menyeringai licik di bibir. Sama sekali tidak menunjukan dia seorang putri anggun layaknya putri pada umumnya.

Beralih ke negara Hyuuga. Banyak rumah dibakar hingga yang tersisa hanya abu gosong. Banyak nyawa dibunuh. Dukacita dari penderitaan rakyat Hyuuga tak bisa ditutup-tutupi bahkan oleh emas yang melimpah ruah. Untuk apa segunung emas jika orang-orang yang disayang mati dibunuh?

Sementara Negara Hyuuga sedang dilanda rasa dukacita yang teramat sangat, Sang Putri Uchiha tersenyum manis menikmati camilan siang sambil memandangi taman bunga. lagi-lagi terlintas di benaknya tentang ketidakbergunaan bunga. Secantik apapun bunga, sebagaimana pun warna mereka, oh tetap tertalu banyak duri yang tidak bisa disentuh.

~Lazy day~

Siang itu, Pangeran Naruto bersama pengawal setianya hendak berkunjung ke negara Rambut Coklat, yakni Negara Hyuuga. Baru saja sampai depan gerbang, Pangeran Naruto terhenyak kaget. Tak percaya atas pandangannya sendiri. Di kotori oleh darah dan ratusan mayat. Sedikit diantar mereka dalam keadaan sekarat yang nampaknya akan segera meninggal. Sang Pangeran segera menendang bokong kudanya, memaksa si kuda agar berlari melangkahi mayat-mayat. Tibalah sang Pangeran di depan toko roti yang memiliki gambar wafel di kaca jendelanya.

Beberapa roti hancur. Bukan hancur karena dicuri atau dimakan buru-buru. Hampi rseluruh roti dan wafel dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. roti yang berjatuhan di lantai menampakkan adanya orang yang melempar roti-roti tersebut demi melindungi diri sendiri. Mesin kasir Nampak baik-baik saja bahkan terlihat tak disentuh sama sekali yang artinya tidak ada perampokan. Sekujur tubuh Pangeran melemas begitu melihat sesosok mayat yang amat sangat di kenal Pangeran tergeletak pasrah di meja Kasir.

Mata Pangeran membulat sempurna. Mulai berkaca-kaca namun dipaksa tak mengeluarkan apapun.

Tak perlu befikir lebih lama untuk menduga siapa pelaku dibalik ini semua. Tentu saja semua orang tahu, hanya dia yang mampu melakukan kesadisan macam ini. Satu-satunya anak setan, Putri Uchiha Sasuke.

Dengan meminta bantuan dan melopori berbagai pihak untuk meruntuhkan Kerajaan Putri, Pangeran mengerahkan tenaga prajurit dibantu _Pink Armor _untuk peruntuhannya. Revolusi pun dimulai. Penghancuran terhadap Putri Sasuke segera dijalankan. Usulan Pangeran didukung kuat oleh berbagai pihak apa lagi rakyat.

Haruno

Pangeran beserta segerombol _pink armor_―dari Panglima Haruno Sakura. Satu-satunya Panglima berambut merah jambu. Dia memang seorang gadis, namun bukan gadis biasa―beramai-ramai menyerang Negeri Uchiha. Kemarahan yang bertambah dan terus bertambah di lubuk hati Pangeran tak dapat dibendung lagi karena sang kekasih telah tewas dibunuh.

Tentara-tentara yang gentar menyerang sama sekali bukan musuh pada hakekatnya. Terlebih negara Uchiha―tak memliki persiapan apapun―tidak mampu melawan negara Pangeran yang dibantu _Pink Armor._ Akhirnya, istana berhasil dikepung. Sang Pelayan kesayangan Putri yang pada mulanya mengabdi dengan setia, malah kabur. Dianggap tidak penting, Pangeran membiarkan kepergian Pelayan sekaligus tangan kanan Putri Sasuke. Putri yang sendirian di istana akhirnya ditangkap oleh Panglima Haruno Sakura.

Meski sudah dikepung dan siap dijatuhi hukuman―macam apapun―, Putri Sasuke tetap berwajah angkuh dan seraya menggumam kesal ; "Bisakah berlaku lebih sopan kepada seorang Putri, huh?"

Bunga-bunga di taman istana tak lagi berwarna hidup. Apalagi setelah sang pelayan pergi dan tak ada yang mengurusinya. Kini, sekumpulan bunga cantik itu hanyalah sekumpulan warna muram, sedih. Surga untuk Putri, hanya tinggal keruntuhan rapuh namun dengan cepat berlalu karena Putri tak akan bertahan lama di dunia ini. Putri dipenjara untuk dipersiapkan pengeksekusian mati 3 jam lagi dari siang ini, ketika bell gereja dari jam raksasa―dengan patung Putri dan Pelayan disampingnya―yang berada di jantung negara bergema menggetarkan seluruh negeri. Kesendirian Putri dalam waktu 3 jam terasa singkat. Tiba waktunya pemenggalan orang yang paling dipatuhi senegeri Uchiha.

"Wah…waktunya camilan siang." Kata sang Putri tepat di dentangan bel jam yang pertama. Bisa-bisanya dia berucap manis begitu sambil tersenyum saat lehernya diatas altar penghukuman siap dipotong.

Sebelum dentangan bel berakhir, muncratan darah mengotori meja altar. Sesuatu jatuh dari meja unik tersebut. Nyaris menggelinding ke dekat kaki Pangeran Naruto. Putri Sasuke tak lagi berkata-kata karena kepalanya sudah terpisah dari leher.

Tak sedikit orang yang meringis ngeri ketika menonton secara langsung hukuman Putri Setan. Terkecuali _Pink Armor_, gadis yang kehilangan rasa ngeri karena pengalaman hidup. Lagi pula hukuman in icukup setimpal bukan bila dibanding dengan kekejaman Putri?

Kumpulan bunga menyebar tertiup angin. Seluruh kelopak―baik yang segar, layu atau pun nyaris busuk―bertebaran ditiup angin. Benar-benar seperti menggambarkan warna kehidupan. Tidak hanya warna-warna cerah, tetapi ada juga warna gelap. Seperti halnya hidup yang tak selamanya manis.

Beberapa hari setelahnya, pemenggalan kepala Putri dan seluruh kisahnya merupakan salah satu topic hangat bagi rakyat. (dan mungkin akan menjadi dongeng rakyat yang turun temurun diceritakan lewat mulut ke mulut kepada anak dan cucu mereka)Tak jarang terlontar kalimat "oh, dia benar-benar anak setan. Si Putri kejam, biadab, tak berperasaan. Membunuh banyak orang, hal yang egois."

Dia tak lebih dari anak setan.

Namun apakah seluruh orang menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang terlupakan? Orang yang memang semula tidak penting tetapi seiring dengan semua yang telah terjadi bisa saja berubah menjadi sangat penting? Seseorang itu hadir pada acara pemenggalan kepala Putri. Apakah ada yang menyadarinya? Dia, satu-satunya orang bermata onyx yang sama persis dengan mata Putri.

~Author kelaperan~

Haoooo~ berakhirlah chap pertama ini. Gimana? Gimana? Garing? Gk ada angst? Jelas…angst muncul di chap 2. Gue yakin,―bagi yang belum tahu kelanjutan cerita dari lagu the daughter of evil―pasti shock baca chap 2. *kePeDean*

Anggap aja ini prolog. Kisah selanjutnya masih berinti sama. Karena gue Cuma bikin sudut pandang yang berbeda tentu dengan lika-liku cerita yang berbeda pula. Chap ini pendek banget. Gk tau tuh chap depan.

Kalo ngerasa chap ini jelek, gk salah kan buat ngeripyu beri kritik, flames, omelan, protes,dukungan, blahblahblah biar chap depan jadi bagus. Ya…sekalian masukan buat gue juga-^ω^-)

Arigatou gozaimashita buat yang udah baca. C u next chap!


	2. Chapter 2

xxx **Evil In Your Heart **xxx

xxx **Chapter 2 : Servant of Evil **xxx

xxx **Disclaimer : Original Story of PV Servant of Evil (VOCALOID©)by (gk tau xp ) **xxx

xxx **Naruto© Masashi Kishimoto **xxx

xxx **The Fanfiction by Rouri a.k.a Ma'I **xxx

.

**Summary **: Keegoisan telah membuat Putri secara tidak langsung membunuh ratusan orang. Dia membiarkan hatinya dimakan setan. Bahkan dia telah membunuh hati seseorang yang senantiasa mengabdikan seluruh jiwa dan raga kepadanya. Membiarkan diri seseorang menderita dalam kesakitan yang tak Nampak. Pengorbanan nyawa demi adik 2up!

.

Kerajaan, tempatku tinggal. Dimana keputusan menyeluruh ada di tangan raja―Putri tepatnya, yang adalah saudari kembar imutku sendiri. Saudari yang teramat ku sayangi. Sekali pun seluruh dunia adalah musuhnya, aku akan tetap melindunginya. Dia, gadis berhati setan.

Kau adalah Nona-ku,dan aku adalah pelayanmu. Hamba senang bisa melayani Nona sepanjang waktu. Hamba abdikan nyawa dan waktu hamba hanya untuk Nona. Jika pun hamba harus menjadi setan demi melindungi Nona, maka hamba akan lakukan.

Jadi, kau hanya tinggal tersenyum dan tertawa di suatu tempat.

_Uchiha Sai_

.

Lonceng berdentang megah seolah mengundang tangisan sepasang bayi kembar. Hari ini, kedua bayi berambut hitam pekat ini dinobatkan sebagai penerus kerajaan dengan berkah yang diturunkan Tuhan melalui suara lonceng gereja yang menggetarkan telinga bayi. Entah konyol atau tidak, tapi orang-orang dewasa pada waktu itu mempercayainya. Bahkan kedua orang tua bayi ini serta merta tersenyum bahagia sambil mengendong bayi kembarnya. Bodoh.

~Sumpah, author ngantuk~

Namaku Uchiha Sai. Aku mempunyai saudari kembar bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Namun, keegoisan orang dewasa telah menciptakan takdir bercabang sepasang anak kembar yang menyedihkan. Sejak lahir kami sudah diberikan tugas untuk meneruskan pemerintahan kerajaan. Tugas tersebut dibagi secara kurang adil kepadaku dan saudariku. Alasan egois orang dewasa menyobek masa depan kami menjadi 2. Sasuke di bawa pergi entah kemana. Sementara aku tetap di sini. Kami dipisahkan sejak kecil, dimasa-masa yang seharusnya menjadi masa menyenangkan. Sekarang, takdirku adalah menjadi pelayan untuk Nona. Sementara saudari kembar ku sendiri diajari untuk memimpin sebuah kerajaan. Itu kabar terakhir yang ku dapat. Meski lonceng gereja memberkahi kami, nasib ini tetap harus terjadi. Nasib menyedihkan. Berkah untuk Sasuke.

Tahun demi tahun berlalu. Kini aku telah menjadi pelayan yang dilatih sempurna. Aku bukan sembarang pelayan murahan. Meski umurku baru menginjak 16 tahun, tetapi aku mempunyai sertifikat ber_rank S_. Dengan bekal ini, ku putuskan keluar dari akademi dan tak menerima seluruh tawaran pekerjaan dari berbagai kerajaan. Menjelajahi dunia untuk mencari saudari kembarku, itu lah tekadku. Memang aku tak tahu dimana dia berada dan aku juga sama sekali tak mempunyai petunjuk yang mendukung tentang keberadaanya. Tapi takdir anak kembar adalah menjadi satu. Aku berhasil menemukan yang menjadi Putri Agung nan berkuasa. Satu-satunya yang membuatku yakin akan keberadaan saudari kembarku adalah ketika aku menemukan sebuah jam besar―pada bangunan gereja―dengan lonceng raksasa di jantung salah satu negara. Pasalnya, di kedua samping jam ada patung yang jelas aku tahu patung siapa. Itu adalah aku dan saudariku. Rupanya dia masih mengingatku meski 11 tahun lamanya tak bertemu.

Akhirnya aku bekerja di Istana sebagai Kepala Pelayan sekaligus pelayan pribadi Putri. Ini adalah sebuah ketidakadilan. Orangtua kami meninggalkan warisan berharga bagi Sasuke yang berhak atas kerajaan. Dan memberikan warisan pahit bagiku. Meski tugas pelayan adalah kehendak dari orang dewasa, tetapi aku melakukannya dengan senang hati. Karena aku bekerja untuk Nona―Putri Sasuke―Saudari kembar tersayangku, ku persembahkan hidupku hanya untuk melindungi Nona. Bahkan jika untuk melindungi Nona aku harus menjadi setan, maka akan ku lakukan. Selama aku melihat tawa dan senyum di wajah Nona―saudari yang ku sayangi melebihi apapun di dunia ini. Aku tak mau kehilangan dia lagi. Menjadi pelayan pun tak masalah. Setidaknya dia tetap menganggapku sebagai saudara kembar dan aku tetap melihat senyumannya.

Seberat apapun tugasku, semuanya menjadi ringan karena aku melaksanakannya demi orang yang paling ku sayangi di alam semesta ini. Aku melakukannya dengan hati. Aku paling senang ketika Putri tersenyum melihat camilannya yang berbentuk lucu. Dan aku suka sekali mengahabiskan waktu bersamanya. Waktu bermain yang dulu pernah sirna.

"Sai…"

"Hn?"

"Bagaimana bisa kau membuat bentuk kue semanis ini?" Tanyanya bernada polos. Semburat merah jambu dipipi putihnya membuatku gemas ingin mencubit.

"Bagaimana ya?" jawabku berpura-pura bingung. Aku sama sekali tak mencari jawaban. Mataku tertuju oleh Nona. Susah dibelokkan seolah ada tiang besi yang menahannya. Menikmati wajah polos elok Sasuke. Dia lucu sekali. Memainkan makanannya sambil tiduran di atas rumput. Bukankah ini pemandangan yang menyejukkan hati?

"aku hanya membayangkan senyuman Nona,"

Mata Nona beralih cepat ke arahku. Dimakannya kue jahe berbentuk bebek berwarna-warni itu dalam satu lahapan. Sehingga pipinya mengembung imut mirip bakpao. "Sungguh?" tanyanya kurang jelas. Aku terkekeh kecil mendengar suara lucu Nona yang penuh oleh makanan.

Beberapa kali Nona mendehem lalu meminum teh yang ku sodorkan, baru lah dia kembali berkata "Bagaimana bisa? Memangnya senyumanku mirip kue-kue ini ya?"

Dan aku….tertawa lepas. Bukan karena kalimat Nona, melainkan karena moment ini. Moment yang baru ku alami lagi setelah sekian lama terlupakan. Rasanya ini mimpi. Anak kembar yang dulu terpisah, kini kembali bersatu dalam sebuah candaan. Aku amat bersyukur.

Suatu hari, aku mengantar Nona pergi ke pesta dansa di negara tetangga. Aku menemani Nona sampai masuk ruangan. Setelah itu aku menunggu di luar karena aku tak punya hak diam di dalam sebagai pelayan luar. Walau pun aku saudara kembarnya tetapi seragam pelayan ini membuatku tak boleh berlama-lama di dalam. Sempat aku merasa kasihan pada nasibku ini. Namun semua itu segera ku tepis .

Kereta kuda demi kereta kuda berlalu lalang siap diparkir setelah tuan-tuannya turun. Sampai secara tak sengaja aku melihat gadis berambut coklat bermata lavender turun dari kereta kuda biru. Entah kenapa aku merasa dia tamu yang berbeda dari seluruh tamu yang ku lihat. Dia turun dari kereta dengan sangat anggun. Ketika dia tersenyum rasanya hatiku mencair seperti mentega swiss di pagi hari yang biasa ku pakai untuk melumuri roti bakar. Suaranya yang menggetarkan gendang telinga mencitrakan keramahan pemiliknya. Mata lavender keunguan yang jelas-jelas membuatku tak bisa berpaling. Sama seperti efek senyuman Nona terhadap mataku. Namun mata lavender ini berefek berbeda terhadap perasaanku. Mataku tertuju padanya meski aku tahu ada aturan pelayan tak boleh memandang lekat-lekat orang yang derajatnya lebih tinggi. Dia terlalu cantik. Oh, dia berbalik memandangku! Semula ku kira aku akan berada dalam masalah, tetapi Nona itu malah mengangguk ramah seraya tersenyum memperingatkan. Ahh…sungguh baik hati. Aku rasa, aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Sungguh menawan sekali Nona itu. Sayang, dia menggandeng laki-laki―Pangeran berambut kuning―yang artinya dia bukan perempuan single.

Sepulang dari pesta, tiba-tiba Nona menjadi pemurung. Dia terlihat bersedih. Tentu aku tidak menginginkan ini. Aku selalu melayani semaksimal mungkin. Pelayan bersertifikat seperti ku sukar sekali membuat kesalahan―memang seharusnya begitu. Aku ingin melihat wajah senyumnya, bukan kemurungan seperti ini. Nona sama sekali tak bercerita apa-apa pada ku―saudara kembarnya. Ada apa sebenarnya?

"Mau wafel, Nona?" tawarku yang berharap mampu mengembalikan senyumnya. Tetapi Nona hanya menggeleng singkat. Dia menolak? Menolak wafel yang adalah camilan favoritnya?

Maka hari itu pun datang, ketika Nona tiba-tiba meminta sesuatu yang sulit ku kabulkan… agar seluruh gadis bermata lavender mati. Perintah yang terasa menusuk. Hati ku terguncang. Bagaimana mungkin? Itu artinya, gadis yang pernah ku jumpai juga harus ikut mati? Gadis ramah bermata lavender!

Apakah aku sanggup membunuh orang yang aku cintai demi orang yang aku sayangi? Aku tak tahu. Aku masih terguncang. Hatiku mendadak sakit. Mana yang harus ku dulukan? Mana yang lebih penting?

"Aku tidak mau tahu. Pokoknya seluruh gadis bermata lavender! MEREKA HARUS MATI!" kata Nona ketika aku memintai alasan. Kalimat itu bukan alasan yang ku inginkan, Nona. "Sai…ku mohon…" dan aku tak sanggup ketika dia memanggil namaku dengan nada memelas. Kesucian hatiku luntur demi Nona tersayangku. Mungkin aku sanggup melakukan tindakan bengis hanya karena mendengar suara itu. Aku tetap seorang Pelayan, dan saudari yang sangat ku sayangi ini adalah Nona-ku.

Nasib bercabang membagi _Lovely twins. _

Meskipun menyakitkan, asal bisa melihat mu tersenyum, apapun akan ku lakukan. Aku benar-benar menyangimu, Nona. Sangat…

"camilan hari ini wafel bintang cerah secerah Nona." adalah kalimat yang sering kali ku katakan dengan tersenyum hangat membiarkan Nona sedikit penasaran dengan bentuk camilan yang ku buat.

Di setiap siang aku berharap terus dapat bermain bersamamu. Melayani mu, bercanda denganmu, dan melihat tawamu. Sebuah tawa yang benar-benar polos dan aku tidak ingin bilamana tawa itu menghilang. Jika Nona berharap gadis itu mati, aku akan melaksanakan perintahnya. Apa pun yang terjadi.

Tetapi kenapa air mataku tak berhenti mengalir? Bukan kah keputusan mematuhi perintah Nona adalah benar? Dan Nona kembali tertawa, tapi kenapa? Kenapa ada secerca rasa sakit ketika wajah senyum itu nampak? Tuhan…benarkah dulu Engkau pernah memberkahiku melalui dentuman lonceng gereja?

Aku benci mengingat hari itu dimana hari akhir untuk bangsa Hyuuga. Aku ingat jelas bagaimana tangan ini membunuh orang-orang tak berdosa. Masih terlihat jelas bagaimana darah gadis yang ku cintai melumuri pisau ku. Tentu masih terdengar jelas juga percakapan singkat antar kami berdua ―aku dan gadis bermata lavender―waktu itu…

"Maaf, Nona…" kataku ramah begitu mengunjungi salah satu toko roti. Kunjungan yang sangat tidak menyenangkan.

"Ya? Ada roti yang ingin anda beli?" jawabnya ramah. Cocok dengan wajah senyumnya.

"tidak. Permisi Nona, bolehkah…aku…." Kalimatku terputus-putus, tak kuasa melanjutkannya.

"Ya?" dia mengerut penasaran. Kami bertatapan cukup lama. Nampaknya dia kesulitan melihat―tepatnya mencari―mataku yang tertutup jubah. Tiba-tiba terdengar jeritan menyakitkan dari jajaran rak roti. Pandangan gadis ini beralih ke sana, namun tak lama karena dia segera kehilangan pandangannya. Bahkan dia tak punya waktu untuk menjerit merasakan kesakitan. Memang itu maksudku. Tak perlu dengan rasa sakit.

"Bolehkah….aku tahu…nama mu?" tanyaku lemas melengkapi kalimat yang belum terselesaikan tadi, masih menatap mata gadis ini. Mata lavender melotot kaget diserang tiba-tiba, dibunuh tepatnya. Dia mungkin tak merasa sakit, tapi hatiku yang merasa sakit meski tak terkena pisau setajam ini.

Mungkinkah hari itu adalah mimpi? Karena aku masih tidak percaya telah membunuh gadis yang ku cintai. Cinta pada pandangan pertama yang juga cinta pertamaku. Darahku mendesir dingin membuat bulu kuduk berdiri tiap kali ingat darah yang melumuri pisau dan tubuh gadis yang ku cintai. Ugh. Perintah itu adalah satu-satunya perintah yang meninggalkan luka hati.

Lantas, perjunganku membahagiakan Nona Sasuke apakah cukup sampai di situ? Tidak. Beberapa hari selanjutnya, orang-orang dari kerajaan lain Nampak berbondong-bondong dengan api kemarahan. Bahkan tak jarang terlihat banyak diantara mereka mengacung-acungkan senjata. Tak perlu cari tahu, aku tahu maksud mereka. Mengincar Nona. Ini persis seperti dugaanku. Sepintar apapun aku membersihkan jejak atas tragedy Hyuuga, pada akhirnya pasti ketahuan juga. Sebelum lebih lama lagi, kemarahan orang-orang kota mungkin akan menjatuhkan kami. Sekali pun kami―aku dan Nona―pantas menerima ini, tetapi aku akan menentang mereka.

Dalam keadaan panic, aku mendekap Nona dalam pelukan yang ku harap dapat menenangkannya. Bisa ku rasakan…betapa tubuhnya gemetar ketakutan. Bisa ku rasakan…betapa kuat usahanya menahan isak. Bisa ku rasakan betapa sakitnya kerongkonganku menahan jerit frustasi.

"ini, aku pinjami pakaianku. Pakai ini dan pergilah!" kataku ramah sambil memberikan satu stel pakaian pelayan. Ku tampilkan wajah ramah seolah-olah tak ada bahaya macam apapun mengancam. "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, kita kembar, tak satupun orang yang mengetahui fakta itu. Tidak akan ada yang memperhatikan. Kau mirip sekali denganku" aku berusaha meyakinkan Nona yang benar-benar berwajah khawatir. Matanya berkaca-kaca siap menangis. Oh, dia ketakutan. Maafkan aku Nona, maaf….telah membuatmu masuk dalam ketakutan ini.

"Aku tidak mau pergi!" bantahnya dengan suara sumbang

"Tidak. Kau harus pergi" aku mengusap lembut rambut hitam kelamnya. Menikmati bentuk onyx yang bercucuran air mata untuk yang terakhir kali. Mencium wangi shampoo khasnya yang mungkin juga untuk terakhir kali. Meski kali ini dibingkai wajah tangis, bukan tawa. Berjanjilah untuk tak pernah melupakanku, Nona…

"Sai…sai!" rengeknya yang jelas-jelas dibantah telingaku untuk tidak peduli.

"Cepat, pergi!" sentakku berusaha setegas mungkin.

"Aku tidak mau…kakak! Kakak…"

Sasuke….memanggilku 'kakak'? untuk yang pertama kalinya dia memanggilku kakak… kenapa harus dalam situasi seperti ini? Letupan demi letupan pecah dalam dada ini. Aku sendiri kurang faham dengan perasaan ini. Ku rasakan gembira sekaligus sedih, ku rasakan kesal, marah, lucu dalam satu waktu. ahh ini sangat membingungkan.

Ku kecup kening putih pucat polosnya dan merasakan getaran nafas ketakutan. Hatiku menjerit sakit. Tahu bahwa ini adalah kecupan perpisahan. Aku tak bisa menerima. Sangat tidak bisa. Belum 2 tahun aku bersama Sasuke setelah sekian lama berpisah. Yang tadi merupakan kecupan singkat, kecupan pertama dan terakhir dari seorang kakak seperti ku.

Aku memaksa Nona pergi. Bahkan aku mendorongnya keluar ke pintu belakang Istana sebelum pasukan berhasil mengurung istana. Rakyat Uchiha tidka bisa menahan mereka lebih lama lagi. Selain itu, banyak juga rakyat yang berkhianat terhadap negara. Aku tidak merasa heran atau marah atas pengkhianatan yang mereka lakukan. Itu wajar dan memang sepantasnya.

Kau adalah seorang tawanan, adik ku sayang. Jika kau dinyatakan sebagai setan, maka darah setan yang sama dalam tubuhmu ikut mengalir di urat-urat nadiku. Biar ku ganti posisimu. Aku juga masih setan, dan kematianku tak akan sia-sia. Biarkan aku yang menjadi dosamu. Pergilah kau surga untuk tersenyum tentram dalam kebahagianmu, dan aku akan pergi ke neraka demi kesalamatanmu. Menjagamu dari sini. Menikmati senyumanmu dari sini. Meski pun seluruh dunia menjadi musuh mu, aku selalu melindungi mu. Jadi, tetaplah tersenyum!

Sesuai rencana, kini aku berpura-pura menjadi Nona. Bertukar identitas adalah cara terakhir yang bisa menyalamatkannya. Nasib benar-benar membagi pasangan kembar yang bersedih ini.

Aku tetap seorang pelayan dari Nona. Jika untuk melindunginya perlu menjadi setan,akan ku lakukan. Harus ku lakukan…

Layaknya Nona bila sedang berhadapan dengan orang luar, aku bertingkah angkuh begitu orang―mirip cewek tapi berambut cowok―dengan baju zirah berwarna _Red _menemukanku. Aku tetap duduk tenang sambil menyeruput teh hangat. Dia menggebrak meja membuat tehku lumber ke meja. Beberapa kue melompat kecil samapi ada hancur. Mata orang ini seolah berkata : ikut-aku-atau-kau-mati!

"Bisakah berlaku lebih sopan kepada seorang Putri, huh?" gumamku berlagak kesal. Gumaman samar namun cukup jelas untuk didengar. Sebisa mungkin aku berlagak sama persis dengan Nona agar kedok ku tak terbongkar.

Aku tak bisa melawan. Jika aku kabur, maka nyawa Nona tetap terancam. Dengan menyerahkan diri, artinya semua orang beranggapan Nona tak kemana-kemana. Ada di depan mata. Yang artinya juga bagiku, Nona asli dalam keadaan benar-benar aman.

Sudah dua hari aku dipenjara. Tak diberi makan apa lagi minum. Bagiku, siksaan ini tak seberapa bila dibandingkan dengan keselamatan Nona. Aku bisa bertahan jika begini saja. Ku pikir aku akan dipenjara lebih lama lagi, namun siang itu _Red armor _membuka sel dan menemuiku dengan mata emerald berkilat.

"Kau," ujarnya datar.

Aku memberinya tatapan layu sementara dia tak berhenti menusukku dengan mata emerald beningnya.

"kau bukan Putri 'kan?"

Beberapa saat aku terdiam. Harus kah aku mengaku? Ah…aku tidak bisa berfikir tenang dengan rantai yang membelit leher dan kaki. Akhirnya aku hanya tersenyum tipis tanpa tahu apa maksudnya. Karena aku tak mungkin mengaku setelah ku pikir-pikir lagi.

"Kenapa?" aku berbalik bertanya dengan nada yang menantang. "Pendekar pedang. Merah, seolah-olah gelas kaca yang dinodai darah…"

Dia mengeluarkan pedangnya secepat kilat. Menebas udara dan berhenti tepat 1cm dekat leherku. Gerakan yang luar biasa cepat.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini?" suara _Red Armor_ berubah dingin. "apa yang kau dapatkan dari ini?" aku sama sekali tidak berusaha menjawab.

"Sekarang, kau yang ditangkap. Apakah kau akan mencoba melarikan diri? Kau tidak bisa melakukannya dengan tangan kurus berantai begini."

Yang dia katakan mungkin separuh benar. Tapi aku tak punya rencana melarikan diri meskipun kedokku sudah terbongkar.

"Hukumanmu adalah eksekusi kematian tanpa ada kesempatan bebas. Kau tidak bisa lari dari kematian."

Aku tak membutuhkan persiapan mental untuk melakukan ini. Fakta bahwa Nona (Sai yang menjadi Sasuke) meninggal akan melindungi Nona (Sasuke) dari mata curiga.

Che,Sial! Malah teringat masa-masa bahagia ku bersama Nona.

Jadi….

"Kenapa kau melakukannya sampai sejauh ini? Apa yang memberikanmu kekuatan? Apakah kau ingin mengakatakan bahwa kau berhutang banyak pada Anak Setan itu?" Tanyanya beruntut.

….aku hanya ingin melihat senyumannya. Hanya itu. Apakah benar-benar membutuhkan satu ons kekuatan untuk sesuatu 'sepicik' itu?

"Kekuatan? Hutang? Che!" jawabku datar. Sedikit terkekeh merendahkan. "Aku kasihan kepada mereka yang tidak bisa berkorban tanpa hal-hal tersebut." "Aku tak membutuhkannya."

Si _Red Armor _Nampak kaget dengan pernyataanku. Matanya membulat. Apakah dia tidak pernah mendengar kalimat sungguh-sungguh seperti ini? Ataukah dia tak percaya atas pengakuanku?

"Itu kenapa….aku **tidak tahu siapa kau sebenarnya**." Katanya sambil perlahan-perlahan menurunkan pedang dari leherku. "Tapi kau serupa dengannya. Gadis itu….aku tidak bisa mempercayai kebanggaan yang kau miliki terhadap dia, sehingga kau mampu melakukan semua ini."

Dia memasukkan kembali pedangnya. Seraya berkata "Putri melakukan hal yang tak termaafkan dan perbuatan tak berkemanusiaan. Kau, dengan tololnya mengikuti perintah Putri. Aku tidak bisa memaafkan itu. Aku tak bermaksud mengampunimu." Dia berbalik pergi.

"Bagaimana pun juga, tak seharusnya aku bersimpatik pada mu. Kau merasa bebas bermain dengan Putri sampai saat pengeksekusianmu. Ku biarkan rencanamu berjalan lancar" Si Cewek rambut merah itu pun berlalu pergi dengan bantingan pintu super keras.

Entah lah…apakah ini artinya Nona sudah aman atau belum. Mungkin saja cewek galak itu berniat mencari Sasuke. Oh, ku mohon….pergi sekarang juga, Nona!

Secepat yang kau bisa…

Sejauh yang kau bisa…

Bisakah kau mengabulkan keinginanku, Nona?

~Kok kaki gue gatel-gatel?~

"fakta bahwa Putri (Sai yang menyamar menjadi Putri) meninggal akan melindungimu (Sasuke yang menjadi Sai) dari mata curiga."

~gatel banget! Tapi gua gk budugan kok…~

Lonceng berdentang menggema ke seluruh negeri. Tiba saatnya waktu ku berhenti berputar. Aku berbaring pasrah di altar penghukuman setelah dipenjara 2 hari. Tinggal menunggu rasa sakit di leher dan berhenti bernafas.

Jadi, tolong…

Aku menyukai senyumanmu dan aku akan melakukan apapun untuk melindungi itu. Pergi, Nona! Pergi! Berlari menjauh dari sini!

Fikiran ku tentang Nona segera kabur. Selanjutnya aku harus lebih meyakinkan semua orang bahwa aku adalah Putri Sasuke, bukan Sai Si Pelayan. "Wah…waktunya camilan siang." Aku melontarkan kalimat enteng hanya Berharap _Red Armor_ memang tidak mengatakan apapun soal identitasku yang sebenarnya kepada Pangeran Naruto. Jika pun dia sudah terlanjur mengatakannya, ku harap tak seorang pun percaya. Lalu aku pun memejamkan mata dan sebelum lonceng berakhir menggema, aku mengharapkan harapan rapuh….

'Jika aku bisa dilahirkan kembali, maka aku ingin bersama mu lagi, bermain denganmu lagi….Nonaku sayang... '

Rasanya waktu ini singkat sekali. Seperti baru saja tadi ku buat kue wafel kesukaan Nona.

.

**Teng…teng…**

**Craaaat!**

**Teng…**

Dentuman lonceng gereja berakhir…

Sepasang bayi kembar yang ketika lahir diperdengarkan berkah lonceng gereja, ternyata tidak membuat hasil apa-apa, hanya fakta bodoh. Kau tidak bisa menjadi manusia yang diberkahi hanya oleh lonceng. Karena kematianku diiringi oleh lonceng yang mengiringi kelahiranku juga.

~BAD DAY!~

Chapie 2 rampung juga! XDDDDDDD Gimana? Angst gk? Nggk ya? tapi aku berusaha keras biar ini jadi sedih. Huh..huh…kasian deh gue.

Ok….chap 3 menunggu. Judul chap depan : The Message of Regret. Udah ke baca kan dari judulnya aja? Hmm… so let's wait it!

Okelah yang chap1 emang garing==' *ngaku dengan berat hati*

'itulah kenapa aku **tidak tahu siapa kau sebenarnya**' adalah dialog Karin yang gue bold. Kenapa? Karena takut kalian gk ngerti maksudnya apa. Hahaha dari pada chap ni jadi garing gara-gara gk bsia dimengerti kea chap 1, mending gue jelasin.

Karin emang tahu Sai itu bukan Putri yang asli alias Sasuke. Maksud 'siapa sebenarnya' ntu : Siapa itu Sai, kok dia mau-maunya ngorbanin nyawa buat orang hina kayak Sasuke. En ada hubungan apa antara Sai dan Sasuke.

Just give me review, ok?


	3. Chapter 3

xxx **Evil In Your Heart **xxx

xxx **Chapter 3 : Message of Regret **xxx

xxx **Disclaimer : Original Story of PV Message of Regret (VOCALOID©)by (lagi-lagi gk tau~_~ ) **xxx

xxx **Naruto© Masashi Kishimoto **xxx

xxx **The Fanfiction by Rouri a.k.a Ma'I **xxx

**Summary **: Perubahan Sasuke setelah ketiadaan Sai, sang kakak kembar. Ternyata Sasuke sama sekali tak menganggap Sai sebagai kakak selama almarhum masih ada. Kini ia terbelenggu dalam kebodohannya sendiri. Chap3Up!

Suatu malam di atas tebing pelabuhan kecil, seorang anak berdiri pilu. Nampak dari sorot mata layu, dia sedang mengingat masa lalu bersama saudaranya yang tlah tiada. Terkenang hari itu ketika mereka membuat sebuah permintaan. Debur ombak seolah bukan kebisingan di telinganya. Karena sedikit pun dia tak mendengarkan. Jiwanya tak ada di sini. Pergi ke masa lalu. Mata hitam yang dulu pernah memberI rasa takut, kini tak lebih dari mata bercucuran air mata penderitaan bathin. Onyx layu yang tak lagi membentuk sudut tajam―seperti pada masa kejayaannya―pandangannya tertuju pada garis horison di ujung sana. Seolah langit alam merupakan layar alami yang memutar film masa lalu…

Sebuah cerita yang tak bisa ia ceritakan.

"Tulis keinginan nona, di sini!"

Selembar ketas polos tersodor dihadapanku. Maka aku pun menengadah, memandang sosok ramah bersetelan pelayan. "Ayo kita tulis sebuah keinginan di selembar kertas. Lalu melemparnya ke lautan dalam sebuah botol." Katanya riang. Seraya menerima kertas tersebut aku tersenyum. Tak tahu apa yang harus ku tulis.

Aku memandang kertas kosongku. Masih bingung apa yang harus ku tulis. Sementara kakak kembarku―yang memberikan ketas ini―tengah sibuk menulis. Aku tak tahu apa yang benar-benar ku inginkan. Namun ku isi jua. Ku berikan kertas ku dan membiarkan kakak memasukannya ke dalam botol.

"Jika botolnya tidak pecah, maka keinginan kita akan terwujud." Ujarnya menatapku, berharap aku mau melempar botol bersama-sama. Hahhh…aku tidak bisa menolak. Aku bangkit dari duduk, menggenggam tangan kakak yang memegang botol. Nampak senyum manis diiringi rona merah tersengat matahari dari wajah kakakku. Dia menggelikan sampai membuatku ingin tertawa. Selanjutnya kami melempar botol tersebut bersama-sama. Tentu saja kakak yang memberikan dorongan lebih kuat. Jujur saja, aku malas melakukan ini, hal konyol.

Aku tidak terlalu perduli sih dengan isi keinginanku. Toh, semua yang ku inginkan sudah ada. Kekayaan, kejayaan, pemujaan, semuanya. Aku tinggal bicara. Lagi pula, menurutku konyol menulis keinginan dalam botol. Siapa gerangan yang akan mengabulkannya? Perompak? Bajak laut? Che! Kakak ku ada-ada saja. kenapa pula dia mengajakku ke tempat ini. Lautan biru yang sunyi dari keramaian orang-orang. Padahal aku lebih betah tinggal di istana dari pada di pantai. Matahari bisa membakar kulit putihku. Selain itu di sini tidak ada budak yang bebas ku suruh―selain dari kakak.

"Berdo'a lah, Nona!" katanya seraya menggenggam tangannya sendiri. Menutup mata, tenggelam dalam ke-husyu'-an do'anya sendiri. Sumpah, aku tak mau melakukan ini. Tapi karena kakak yang lakukan, apa boleh buat. Tak berat kan hanya untuk berpura-pura berdo'a saja?

"Topi, Nona?" Kakak menyodorkan topi pantai super lebar. Hmm, dia selalu tahu apa yang ku butuhkan. Dia pelayan setiaku.

"Arigatou." Kataku singkat seraya memakai topi.

Selanjutnya kami diam. Duduk berduaan menghadap laut biru. Aku sendiri memandang kosong garis horizon di sana, sementara pikiran ku melayang-layang.

"menurutmu, apa yang berwarna merah muda dan gemas untuk dicubit?"

Kakak membuat perubahan gaya bahasa. Tidak terlalu formal dan hormat. Dia biasa melakukan ini jika di luar istana atau sedang berduaan saja. Meskipun pelayan, dia tetap kakakku. Dan dia mempunyai hak untuk itu. Satu-satunya hak yang ku hargai. Hubungan darah yang tak bisa ku tentang, yang membuatku harus mengikuti permainan konyol kakak.

"Bakpau?" Aku menjawab asal-asalan. Kakak menggeleng kepala. "ada petunjuk lain?" tanyaku pura-pura tertarik terhadap permainan.

Kakak tak menjawab. Aku pun memutar kepala ke arah kakak, penasaran kenapa dia tak menjawab. Bertemu lah mata onyx yang sama-sama berwarna hitam. Kami saling beradu pandang. Bisa ku temukan cahaya dalam kegelapan mata kakak. Cahaya yang membuat mata onyx hitam kelam nampak berbinar ramah. Terkadang aku heran, kenapa mata kakak berbeda dengan punya ku? Padahal kami mempunyai mata yang sama-sama onyx. Dilihat dari sudut mana pun, kami mempunyai sudut dan besar mata onyx yang sama.

"coba kau tersenyum."

Aku sedikit ragu. Apa maksud dari permainannya ini? Namun aku tersenyum juga.

"Sudah bisa jawab?"

Aku mengerut tidak mengerti. Kakak menunjuk kedua pipinya. Aku makin mengerutkan kening. Sesaat ketidak mengertian menyerang, tapi tak bertahan lama karena senyuman kembali merekah membingkai wajahku.

"hha…makan kue aja bingung, apa lagi nebak tebak-tebakan. Aduuuh kau benar-benar adikku bukan sih?" katanya di sela-sela tawa. Sedikit menyindirku. "kok tidak punya kepintaran seperti ku? Hahaha"

"aku bingung tau! Kue-kue yang kau buat terlalu lucu. Sayang untuk dimakan"

Bila kakak tak lagi berbicara formal, maka aku mulai manja. Hal yang dulu tak sempat ku lakukan karena tugas warisan keluarga. Selain itu, imej manja rasanya tidak cocok untuk ku. Makanya, aku bermanja-manja hanya di depan kakak saja. Kakak, satu-satunya orang yang membuatku lebih nyaman oleh hidup ini. Sekali pun harta memenuhi tempat tidurku, tanpa kakak, semuanya serasa kosong. Walau aku lebih sering menganggapnya sebagai pelayan. Yaa…atau mungkin yang ku butuhkan itu bukan sosok 'kakak', melainkan sosok 'pelayan'. Budak, tepatnya. Itu fakta, kan?

"ahahaha….lain kali kau buatkan aku camilan standar saja." pintaku

"tidak akan ku buatkan."

"nee? Kau menolak perintahku, huh?"

"jika ku buat bentuk membosankan, apakah kau masih tersenyum begitu melihatnya?"

Aku tertegun. Memang sih ada banyak cowok yang memuja ku. Tapi tak ada cowok yang lebih terobesesiterhadap senyumanku selain dia. Biar lah, mungkin dia akan mati bila ada sehari tanpa senyuman Putri. Hahahaha "hanya kue. Ujung-ujungnya juga dimakan dan hancur. Kenapa aku harus tersenyum sih? Tidak berguna." Jawabku setengah ketus.

"benar kah? Kalau begitu, aku tak akan membuat kue, coklat dan permen lagi. Ku buat salad lain kali."

"ha? Ke-kenapa?" protesku, langsung sewot begitu dia berkata salad.

"Karena salad bentuknya sederhana. Aku juga tidak perlu repot-repot membuat bentuk. Tidak berguna. Iya, kan?"

"aaaaaaaah! Tidak bisa! Pokoknya buatkan! Buatkan kue! Terutama kue wafel!" rengekku yang langsung bergelayut manja di leher kakak. "buat kan yaaaa…. buatkan!"

"hahahaha…."

xxx

Jika ku ingat waktu itu, aku ingin menampar diriku sendiri yang tertawa palsu dihadapan kakak. Aku ingin membakar seluruh gaun-gaun mahal yang kakak pilihkan untuk ku. Semua yang ku lakukan dihadapan kakak hanyalah sandiwara bodoh memuakkan. Bagaimana bisa aku menjadi seorang menyebalkan seperti itu? Dulu aku tumbuh bersama-sama dengan kakak. Lantas kenapa sikapku sangat jauh berbeda dengan kakak? Aku…aku merepotkan! Aku menyebalkan dan…egois. bahkan aku menyakiti kakak dibalik senyuman lembut yang ku berikan. Sekarang aku tahu apa yang ingin ku tulis dalam kertas tersebut. Keinginan yang sekarang ku sadari itu permintaan seumur hidup. Aku harap waktu itu kembali…

Aku ingin memutar waktu!

Aku ingin mengisi hati ini dengan kasih setiap kali aku memelukmu. Aku ingin tertawa sempurna ketika kita bermain bersama. Karena…karena serangkaian masa lalu manis kita menyentuh ku kembali. Mengingatkan bahwa kau bukan sekedar pelayan setia. _You're my lovely brother_. Aku tersedu-sedu di sini. Mengabaikan ejekan ombak. Jika air mata mampu memutarkan waktu, aku rela menangis hingga air mata ku habis dan ku ganti dengan darah.

Kini aku terbelenggu dalam penyesalanku sendiri. Penyesalan dari akibat kebodohan. Apakah aku benar-benar seorang Putri? Adakah Putri lain sejahat aku yang tega membunuh kakak kembarnya sendiri? Bukan hanya membunuh raga saja, namun juga membunuh rasa….

Harusnya aku sadar bahwa kakak menyukai gadis lavender sialan itu. Harusnya ku biarkan dia hidup. Seharusnya aku bisa mengalah untuk kakak yang selalu mengalah untukku. Dengan sangat tolol, aku mengambil langkah fatal. Sebegitu sayangnya kah kau padaku, kak? Sehingga kau rela mengorbankan orang yang kau cintai? Tetapi, bukankah tindakan mu itu salah 'kan? Salah… kau tak lagi membuatku tersenyum…

Ku seka air mata ini dengan lengan baju. Tercium wangi khas kakak. Sekali lagi, mengingatkan ku pada pengorbanan berharga dan ketololan seorang Putri. Terbesit ribuan memori masa lalu terutama kepada memori bagaimana kakak memaksaku mengenakan pakaian ini. Terlihat jelas dia ingin melindungi ku dengan taruhan nyawanya sendiri. Bau ini membuatku rindu dan sulit melupakan kakak. Ku sapu lembut kening dengan pungung tangan, mengingat-ingat bagaoman kecupan singkat yang kakak berikan di detik-detik terakhir.

Kematiannya adalah satu hal yang tak bisa ku terima dan itu meninggalkan rasa bersalah yang teramat sangat. Aku melihat dengan mata kepala ku sendiri bagaimana orang-orang itu memenggal kepala kakak. Dimana seharusnya aku yang jauh lebih pantas mendapatkan itu. Bukannya kakak, orang yang lebih pantas mendapat kursi singgasana.

Sebagai adik tak tahu diri, aku tak pantas mendapat kasih sayangmu kak…aku egois. aku hanya membayarmu dengan senyuman palsu. Selama ini, aku hanya tersenyum karena harta dan kejayaan. Kenapa kau mempunyai kasih yang tulus? Selalu kau yang melakukan semua untuk ku. Sekalipun itu menyusahkan. Aku menyadari, bahwa aku hanya seorang yang egois dan melukaimu untuk waktu yang lama. Kenapa kau rela melakukan apapun? Menjadi pelayan seorang Putri hina seperti ku. Kenapa kau sudi melakukan perintah yang demi Tuhan aku yakin kau tak mau melakukannya.

Ombak menyeru, memburu angin yang tak dapat dikejar, Nampak seperti gambaran aku yang menginginkan kembali ke masa lalu. Adakah kesempatan kedua untukku? Mungkinkah perkataanmu benar, kak? Perkataan yang pernah ku sepelekan. Menulis keinginan di atas selembar kertas lalu membuangnya ke lautan bebas. Berharap keinginan itu terkabul begitu saja.

Benar atau tidak, pintar atau bodoh, tapi aku telah mengambangkan sebuah botol kecil berisi harapan yang lebih dari sekedar keinginan biasa. Seperti yang pernah kami lakukan dulu. Kali ini aku benar-benar mencurahkan rasa ku dalam selembar kertas. Membiarkannya berenang jauh sampai ke garis yang tak dapat dilihat mata. Tanpa suara yang dapat didengar, aku berdo'a. Jeritan do'a yang tak bisa didengar sama sekali, namun aku yakin mereka bisa mendengarnya. Mereka, kakakku dan Tuhan, pasti bisa mendengar.

Kau―kakak―adalah satu-satunya orang yang mendengarkanku, tapi kau sama sekali tak di sini sekarang. Kau tahu sesuatu, kak? Bahwa mengingat masa kecil kita sekarang sangatlah menyakitkan. Terlebih, menyimpan wajah senyum mu dalam memori hatiku itu lebih sakit dibanding kesendirianku sekarang. Ketiadaanmu tak sia-sia kak….

Aku mengerti banyak hal.

"….ruu..riii…ra..ru ri ra…"

Sejuta permintaan maaf dan penyesalan dalam sebuah do'a yang ku lagukan. Aku berusaha mengalahkan debur ombak. Berharap suaraku bisa sampai kepada kakak. Dimana pun dia berada.

Tetes demi tetes air bercucuran lewat sudut mata. Kerongkonganku mulai terasa sakit dan perih. Jika setelah ini aku kehilangan suara, maka aku akan ikhlas menerimanya.

Laut akan menunjukan rasa bersyukurku. Itu akan menunjukan satu-satunya keinginanku. Karena aku tak bisa memutar waktu, maka keinginan yang ku biarkan pergi mengambang di telan laut luas itu adalah

"**jika kita bisa dilahirkan kembali, maka aku ingin kita bersama-sama lagi. "**

Angin berhembus di sisiku. Seperti ada hawa keberadaan. Aku menoleh penasaran, namun tak ku temukan apa-apa. Tiba-tiba aku tersenyum miris. Lama-kelamaan berubah menjadi senyum tulus. Entah terlihat manis atau tidak, aku tak tahu. Sudah lama rasanya aku tak tersenyum dengan perasaan seperti ini. Karena aku tahu, sedari tadi kau ada di sini. Mendengarkanku.

Gyaaaaaaaaaa~ angst kgk nih? Masih nggk ya? T.T susah banget deh jadi author humoris ("_ _)

Just give me review… masih ada chap yang nunggu…mungkin chap terakhir=w='


End file.
